


Crying for You

by CappuCafe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CappuCafe/pseuds/CappuCafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Known as the Ice Princess, a childhood friend of Sasuke's from the Uchiha clan came back. Aria' trademark is a paper umbrella she holds onto and a Siberian Tiger that she summons. Despite being a strong ninja, she had weak health and was careful to restrain her chakra. Originally her goal was to find a cure but now Aria has new goals: to save Sasuke and find the truth about Itachi.<br/>However, with her limited time, will she survive through the war and watch her nation be saved? Is she able to bring Sasuke back from his strayed path?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aria Uchiha

"What an honour for the Third Hokage to demand an audience from me, after my six years of departure!" A girl with midnight hair tied in a ponytail with a green ribbon bowed in a mocking way. There was mischievous glint in her emerald eyes, though her face was as cold as stone.

"Drop the act, Aria Uchiha. We need you to be an addition member of Kakashi's team." The third Hokage demanded.

"You're asking me, a shinobi of the same level of skill as you, to deal with amateurs? Also, Kakashi's strong enough to be a protective little teacher. Besides...wouldn't having four members on a team be cheating?" Aria paused to see the unpleased expression on the Hokage's face before continuing. "Also, you're making regret telling you the prophecy I saw. Disaster befalling onto Kakashi's team would lead to disaster to the world. You're making me take responsibility for this misfortune it seems. Don't you think it's YOUR village that may cause this?" Aria brushed her bangs back from her eyes.

"They're all your age, I am making you do this not only to preserve peace but also for you to learn to interact with kids of your age." He paused, watching Aria turning around, ready to slam the door. "Uchiha Sasuke...is in that group."

Aria stopped, looking back at him with eyes so cold that the Hokage felt a slight chill down his spine. "Oh? I wonder why you're bothering to tell me where Sasuke is but not the Uchiha members. Amuse me more won't you?" She slammed the door to the office and slung her large backpack over back, like it's as light as a feather. Her eyes gazed out, seeing the school as she felt herself considering the offer. When she came to a decision, she stomped back to the office and said: "Fine, I'll do it." The Hokage gave a bemused smile as he watch the twelve year old shinobi stride out if his office and jumping out of the window to...wait what?

"Oi, Aria!" The Hokage leapt up.

Aria stuck her tongue at him and jumped, landing with a cat's grace. She then vanished suddenly, heading for the shinobi school. When she landed on the lawn of the school, she rested against the tree, the weight of the overloaded backpack starting to sink in. She took of the straps and sighed, thinking about how to bring it into the school. She dragged it across the lawn and to the main entrance. One of the instructors saw her and grinned in surprise.

"Aria! You agreed to join us!" Iruka beamed.

"Y-yah! Um...you can go to your class first, I'll be right behind you in a second!" Aria was trying to stuff her backpack through the entrance.

"Sure!" He walked towards his class. Aria flopped them with a large sigh, before an idea lit up. Meanwhile, Iruka listed all the teams and said: "Team seven will be lucky to have an extra member, or should I say instructor with them!" The entire class began whispering in confusion. Naruto and Sakura had their full attention on him. Sasuke was just busy focusing outside.

"She's your age but very, very skilled. Her level is around…" Sasuke had began to become interested when everyone's attention was shattered by a large thudding sound. Iruka was perplexed and went to open the door. Unfortunately it was the wrong timing and a large bag went sailing across the room and outside, through the window.

"Iruka! You should've left the door closed. You almost got killed." Aria sighed.

"You're supposed to call me Iruka-sense I here! Also it was your fault if I got killed." He scolded but Aria already headed towards the middle of the class.

"Listen up! You earned your headband and title of a genin shinobi. However! Do not relax there. Genin is the lowest rank of all shinobi and once you are a shinobi, there is never a safe moment for you," All of the students were intrigued by the strange and appealing girl. Sasuke averted his attention from the outside to her, acknowledging her strength as he also listened carefully. "There will be an examination for you to become a chunin, and with that rank, you can fight in the front lines for Konoha! The lowly cowards who fear for their lives, stay as a genin and get yourself killed. We don't need such weaklings. We need loyal shinobi who are willing to protect their comrades." She stopped talking and the room was completely silent before she spoke again, this time to Iruka.

"Iruka, I'm leaving now. I wanna stop by my clan for a moment before going to my house." She was perched on the window ledge, ready to leave.

"You mean you don't know?" Iruka's eyes widened.

"About what? By the way, is Sasuke here? I heard he finally went to school."

"You never said anything about coming back, Aria." A voice called out. Everyone turned to look at the owner of the voice.

"I guess I forgot…Sasuke." Aria grinned, mirroring the look on Sasuke's face.

Sakura leaned over, whispering in confusion and jealousy. "Do you know her, Sasuke-kun?"

"She's from the same clan as my, although we aren't that close by blood. You can say our families' blood are the most distant in the entire Uchiha clan. The only same blood that runs through our veins is our founder's. But nonetheless, our families are close. Were."

Sakura gasped. "But I thought you were the only U-" she was cut off by Sasuke's glare. "Don't say anything. She doesn't know that our clan was murdered." The bell rang and Sasuke stood, walking casually beside Aria, who was still thinking about what Iruka said earlier.

"Let's go, Aria. You still need to unpack don't you?" Sasuke glanced and the huge backpack lying on the knocked over tree.

"Yah...hey, Sasuke? Can we first visit the cl-"

"Hurry up!" Sasuke had already leapt outside of the window.

Puzzled, Aria followed him, leaving a bunch of students confused about what just happened.


	2. Sunken Clan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Cappuccino is back with a new chapter, yay! Enjoy and please review! Reviews are my motivation! Cappuccino out

!

"Are you still going to live in that cave?" Sasuke asked, kicking a rock. He was busy thinking of a way to distract Aria from finding the truth.

"It is not a cave. I told you…" Aria frowned. She huffed as they reached a waterfall. She took out a kunai from her backpack and slit open her wrist, letting blood drip into the pond. Her blood dyed the pond red and the water stilled. Then it began to shimmer and the waters rocked violently until they split into two ways, revealing a cobblestone pathway which continued beyond the waterfall.

Aria and Sasuke continued walking towards the waterfall and behind it was an enormous iron door with elaborate carvings on it. She put her palm against the cold metal and sent waves of chakra vibrating into the iron door. After a few moments, she dropped her hand and the door opened. Inside was gigantic and like a mansion, a structure that no one could believe was hiding behind the waterfall. There were marble stairs and floors with lovely ornaments and furniture. Even after six years, it didn't look dusty or abandoned at all. Aria dropped her backpack onto the ground and went deeper into the house, going into the kitchen. Sasuke sat down onto a ice-blue couch and smiled slightly.

It was exactly like six years ago. When the two of them were still ignorant children. He remembered how he and Itachi had watched Aria first demonstrate her power by creating this magnificent house. Of course, no one knew how she had unusual and nature-defying powers. His smile dropped and he clenched his fists.

Itachi...the one who killed the entire clan. He and Sasuke had both took care of Aria after her parents were lost in war. He couldn't let her. Find out yet that the Uchiha clan was no more and the one who eradicated the clan was Itachi.

He watched Aria come back out with a silver tray of cups and teapot. She handed him a cup of green tea and she sipped her own cup of tea. Sasuke looked at himself in the reflection of the green tea. He grimaced at how much he looked alike to Itachi.

"Sasuke?" Aria raised and eyebrow.

"It's nothing." Sasuke gulped the entire cup of tea down and lifted his head while he closed his eyes, relaxing.

"Are you sure? I feel like you're hiding something from me. And that you're trying to stop me from visiting the clan."

"..." Sasuke didn't stir. He opened his eyes, seeing a shining chandelier above him.

"..." Aria didn't bother asking anymore. She was tired and she wanted to sleep. That was all. "Sasuke you should go train. I heard tomorrow you start a test with your instructor right? I'm going to go sleep." She yawned and headed upstairs, catching the wary and calculating look Sasuke gave her before standing up and stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Yah. Then I'm going." He pushed open the door and the thundering of the waterfall could be heard. Sasuke walked out and the door closed. The mansion was deadly silent.

Aria was about to open the door to her room but she dropped her hand. She. Suddenly turned around and walked up to the iron door. "Something feels wrong after all." She headed straight out the iron door and leapt onto the tree branches, heading for the clan's village. She swiftly passed Sasuke, only revealing the slightest bit of identity by causing a small wind blowing into Sasuke's face that carried her scent. Sasuke widened his eyes and began to run towards the abandoned village of the Uchiha's.

Aria felt a little bubble of excitement rising inside her as she imagined the reactions she would get from the clan. But her heart bursted when she saw yellow tapes hanging across the entrances. "What on Earth?" She slipped past the yellow tapes and looked around. The houses looked worn down. There were dark stains everywhere. She knelt down and put her fingers on it. It was dried. She looked around, and felt all the other stains. They all seemed to have been here for an extremely long time. She went to another one and put her palm on it. The other hand made a sign and she closed her eyes. "Time Jutsu: Revert!" A golden light gleamed and when it died down, she felt something sticky. She opened her eyes and the stain was a bright liquids red. She gasped and stood up quickly, staggering slightly. She used her clean hand to pinch her nose while she stared at her hand in horror. The strong stench was the scent of blood. She began breathing heavily when she realized what had happened to the village. She collapsed onto the ground and began to pant.

"Aria!" A voice called from behind her. It was Sasuke and he was running towards her. He stopped beside her and froze, sweat beads dropping when he saw the state she was in and the liquid on her hands that came from the stain.

"Sa...suke…" She reached a hand towards him but fainted. Sasuke cursed and hoisted her up.


	3. Team 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry for not updating for so long. I lost my motivation...again XD! But please write reviews! They are what keep me going! I'll update soon! I promise. PS..this chapter is longer because last chapter was really short (sorry about that!). Well, enjoy!

When Aria woke up, she saw Sasuke was sitting beside her, staring at the river. They were at a rather peaceful area beside the river, covered with luscious grass. Aria sat up and stared at the river, too. They didn't talk and just listened to the trickling sound of water. Not able to stand the silence, Aria spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Sasuke didn't look at her, nor did he reply. He just turned his face away.

"Sasuke!" Aria raised her voice a little.

"Because I'm going to take care of this...I didn't want you to worry. I don't need you to worry."

"Heh… That last part was unnecessary." Aria gave a weak chuckle. "But someone has to have very high skills to be able to wipe out the Uchiha clan and the prodigy of the Uchiha clan: Itachi. I don't think you'll be able to 'take care of it' by yourself."

"Don't talk about him!" Sasuke raised his voice, but not so much as to a shout. "He's not 'kind'! He's the one who destroyed our clan! I won't ever forgive him!"

Alarmed, Aria asked: "What? W-who are you talking about?"

"Itachi!"

Aria was shocked. She couldn't believe that the kind older brother who taught her how to hold a kunai and fight was the one who killed everyone. But she had to. She knew it by Sasuke's tone and anger. "Judging by how you used to call him: Nii-san, and now you just call him Itachi, I won't be able to object."

Sasuke calmed down a little and glanced at Aria. "You seem to be taking this in calmly."

"Ha! That means I grew up and you didn't!" Aria teased, pushing away the stifling and heavy atmosphere.

"Wha? What's that supposed to mean!" Sasuke demanded, angered to be looked at as a child.

"You are a child. Ah, I can't believe it! I'm younger than you and I always had to take care of you." Aria leapt up, dodging a punch from Sasuke. Sasuke smirked, "Are you mocking me?"

Aria snorted. "Of course I am! If you don't like it, prove it to me during your team's test! See ya!" Aria leapt up onto a nearby tree and dashed away, towards the school property to see what Sasuke's teammates are like.

Sasuke also headed to the school, but through a new shortcut that Aria didn't know about. So when Aria arrived, she was surprised to see Sasuke walking about the school stairs. Of course, we didn't call out for him, she only hid behind the trees to watch his teammates. She accidentally bumped someone and leapt back to see who it was.

"Imagine that the legendary Aria Uchiha to become one of my students. What an honour." The figure nodded in greeting to Aria.

"I'm not your student, Hatake Kakashi. I am YOUR supervisor." Aria scoffed as she went to crouch on a branch next to Kakashi, watching Sasuke getting kidnapped by Naruto and the two began fighting.

"Are you sure that you are not the cause of your prophecy?" Kakashi asked.

Aria sighed as she watched the fake Sasuke step out in a cocky attitude and went to look for the pink haired girl.

"What's that boy's name." Aria asked.

"Uzamaki Naruto."

"He's a jinchuuriki isn't he?"

"Yah...he was neglected by everyone because he's a jinchuuriki."

"And the girl he is now approaching?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"..." Aria watched, a little startled to see the girl trying to kiss the imposter Sasuke. The imposter Sasuke attempted to kiss her back but it was quite clear that he had a stomachache and had to go.

"I-idiots…" Aria was amazed that the pink-haired girl thought that the imposter Sasuke was shy.

Kakashi sighed deeply beside her, in agreement.

Aria smirked. She got a new entertainment waiting for her. "Well, good luck tomorrow. The test will be exceedingly boring for you." Aria headed back for her home. She shook off her sandals and dragged herself upstairs. She began coughing heavily, blood coming out. She sighed. Although she acted calmly and cheerful...it didn't take away the heaviness that weighed her heart and the pain she was suffering.

"I really didn't grow up." Aria laughed weakly at herself. At how pathetic she was. She gritted her teeth and covered her eyes with her arm. "Curse it all…" She muttered, tears streaming down her face. It took a while, but she fell asleep...through the afternoon, evening and the dreadful night.

Next day…

Aria got up and brushed her hair. She sat in a chair and took out her katana, sharpening it. Unlike other ninjas, she was quite fond of handling such a long weapon that was unable to be hidden. She put it back on a shelf and she walked downstairs slowly and went to grab a slice of bread that she bought at the marketplace, before meeting the Hokage. She put it into her mouth as she tied her hair and put on her boots. Her right hand steadied the almost falling bread and her left hand reached for the door. She was surprised to see a drenched figure waiting for her.

"You're slow." Sasuke stated, not looking back.

"...sorry." Aria grinned. She slapped him hard on the back, almost making him tumble into the lake.

"Let's get going!" She cheered and dragged Sasuke behind her.

"W-wait! I can't walk on water!" Sasuke pulled his hand back, his toe barely touching the water. Aria looked back. She was standing on the lake with a "oh" look on her face. She grinned and took out her kunai, ready to slit open her wrist.

"Wait! Can't you use some other method?! Like she we were little, you would transfer some of your chakra into your kunai and dip it into the lake!" Sasuke shouted.

Aria grinned and slit open her wrist anyway. "I need to save up chakra for my training later today."

Sasuke stiffened and watched the lake turn into a pool of red. "Humph! Do what you want!" Sasuke took a step into the parted lake. Aria jumped down into the walkway, beside Sasuke and they headed for the school classroom.

Sakura was already there and she squealed , running up towards Sasuke. "SAAAASSSSSUUUUKKKKEEEEEE-KUUUUUNN!"

Sasuke sighed and sidestepped, barely avoiding her hug. Sakura saw Aria and straightened. "Oh! You were the girl from yesterday!"

Aria grinned. "A pleasure to meet you! Thank you so much for taking care of Sasuke while I was gone! We were childhood friends and I always had to make sure he doesn't do something absurd!" She stuck out her hand.

"Oi Aria!" Sasuke muttered in annoyance as he went to sit down.

Sakura smiled shyly in return. She decided that she likes Aria, because Aria didn't seem like another love rival. "You're really pretty."

Aria blinked and chuckled. "Thank you!"

Afterwards, Naruto came in and was grinning evilly. He went to talk a chalkboard eraser and placed it on between the door and the door frame. He turned around and saw Aria. He puffed out his chest in pride to introduce himself. "Hi! I'm Uzamaki Naruto! The Leaf Village's number one shinobi and future Hokage!"

Aria arched an eyebrow. "An amazing Hokage would do that?" She pointed to the chalkboard eraser."

"He's a jounin...there's no way he would fall for that trick!" Sasuke added.

"That's right!" Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Shhhh! I hear him coming!" Naruto rubbed his hands together eagerly.

Kakashi opened the door and the chalkboard eraser fell on top of him. Naruto began laughing, Sakura started muttering apologies while laughing on the inside, Sasuke was doubting Kakashi being a jounin, and Aria muttered 'loser'.

Kakashi picked up the chalkboard eraser. "Hmmmm…my first impression of you is...I hate you."

Aria grinned while the others became depressed.

Kakashi led the group outside on top of a building. "First off, let me have you guys introduce yourselves."

"What should we say?" Sakura asked.

"Your likes, dislikes, your future dream, hobbies, things like that!"

"Then you say it first." Naruto said.

"Me? Well, my name's Kakashi Hatake. I don't feel like telling you guys about my likes and dislikes. I've never thought about my future...and...I have many hobbies."

"In the end, all we know is his name." Sakura whispered to the rest of team 7.

"Now it's your turn. Let's start with Aria." Kakashi pointed to Aria.

"My name is Aria Uchiha. I like travelling and I don't like the desert. I don't really have a future dream but my hobby is to experimenting create different jutsus."

Everyone except Kakashi and Sasuke gave her a confused look at the last part she said.

"Aria was known for developing jutsus and she helped determined which ones were dangerous." Kakashi explained. Naruto and Sakura let out a admired "ooh" sound.

"Alright! My turn! My name is Naruto Uzamaki! I like instant ramen. I hate waiting for 3 minutes after putting ramen in boiling water. My hobby is eating ramen and my future dream is...to become Hokage!"

"Okay next!"

"My name is Sakura Haruno! What I like...I mean who I like is…" Sakura glanced at Sasuke, blushing a little. "My hobby is…" Sakura glanced at Sasuke again, blushing more. "My future dream is...kyaaaaaa" She began squealing after glancing at Sasuke one more time.

Aria sweatdropped and smiled weakly at the girl, knowing what she was thinking.

"And what do you dislike?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto." She stated bluntly.

Naruto cried in shock and sadness and Aria and Kakashi sympathized him.

"And lastly."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have a lot of dislikes but not much likes. I don't have a dream but rather an ambition...an ambition to restore my clan and kill a man."

"..." Everyone stared at him, feeling a dark aura surrounding him.

"Sasuke…" She felt her heart ache a little remembering what she saw at her clan's village.

"Okay well! You three are a bunch of interesting group. Tomorrow we will do our first mission. Actually it's a survival exercise."

"But we did plenty of exercise! I thought we were going on a mission?" Sakura demanded.

Kakashi began chuckling. "This isn't any exercise…"

"Then what kind of exercise is it?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi began to laugh evilly. Aria sighed and dogged her elbows into his ribcage.

Straightening in pain, he said: "You'll be disenchanted. Out of 27 graduates, 9 will become genin, the rest is sent back to the Academy. The failure of this test is 66%."

"Wha-?!" Sakura gasped.

"That much suffering?! Then what was the graduation exam for?" Naruto asked.

"To see the potential of those who are capable of being a genin." Aria spoke up.

"See you guys are disenchanted. Well, see you tomorrow morning at 5:00. Oh and it would be best if you didn't eat breakfast because you will throw up!" Kakashi jumped from the railing and disappeared.

Aria watched all three of them tremble and grinned. "Good luck!"

"Wait aren't you also doing the test?" Naruto asked.

"Did you forget? My level is way past jounin! Of course i'm not doing it! Ciao~" She used one hand to hoist herself over the railing and disappeared.

"Ciao?" Sakura asked Sauke, with a confused look.

"She travels around the world. That's probably another language."

"Oh…" Sakura answered. The 3 of them sighed and separated getting ready for the next day.


	4. Wooden House

“Where’s Kakashi?” Aria glanced around, carrying a small bag.  
“Who knows? And he’s late!” Naruto complained while holding a hand to his growling stomach.  
“Then I guess I’ll have to build it without asking him...it’s his fault if I built it at an inconvenient place.” Arias shrugged.  
“Build what?” Naruto and Sakura asked.  
“Stand back!” Aria winked, tossing the bag to Sasuke who immediately retreated the moment she said build.  
“Wood Jutsu: Architectural Shelter.” Aria made two crosses and a triangle and then a square with her hands.  
Suddenly, the ground began shaking and Sakura and Naruto fell down. Sasuke planted his feet firmly into the ground, being familiar with the jutsu, he didn't fall. Wooden roots popped out of nowhere and began to structure itself into a traditional Japanese castle.  
“WHA-WHA-WHAT IS THAT? WHAT THE HELL?” Naruto and Sakura began stammering with their mouths wide open.  
“Isn’t that too big?” Sasuke put his and Aria’s belongings down.  
“You think so too? Should I make the area it takes up smaller then?”  
“Do whatever you like.”  
Since Aria didn't move her hands from the sign, she added a couple more signs and the mansion shrank in width and length.   
“Better?” Aria asked.  
“Yah.” Sasuke stretched.  
“C-CAN WE G-GO INSIDE?” Sakura and Naruto asked.   
“Sure.” Aria answered. She went beside Sasuke to grab her backpack and she and Sasuke followed the other two inside.  
“Amazing! Like holy crap, this is a sliding door!” Naruto screamed.  
“Ohmygod! There’s is even wooden furnitures!”  
“And are these bamboo mats?”  
“Wooden! Everything here is wooden.” Aria called out as she walked up the stairs. Everyone followed her and swore inside their heads when they saw such a grand bedroom with a large balcony that goes around the entire house. Sakura sat on a bad that was made of wood and leaves.   
“It’s so soft!” She exclaimed.  
“That’s for when I need a nap when I’m bored of watching you.”  
“The balcony is huge! Like I can go around the entire house!” Naruto ran around the balcony.  
“That is because I can watch you.”  
“Why isn’t there any walls on the top floor?” Sakura asked.  
“That is because today will be really hot and, I can see everything happening around me.” Aria sat beside a table with a wooden bowl. She started dumping everything into that bowl. And “everything” is food. But there were some books, some scrolls, blank paper and a few brushes.  
“You came prepared knowing that it would be boring?” Sasuke asked tossing an apple that Aria had placed in the bowl.  
“Kakashi’s a jounin. That is a hint to why would he test you, a genin.”  
“What?” Sakura sat beside Aria.  
“...” Sasuke stopped tossing the apple, thinking about Aria’s word.  
“You’ll see.” Aria grinned. “By the way, where’s Naruto?”  
“Ugh, the idiot.” Sakura went out to look for him.  
“Oi, Aria! You did this didn’t you? Why did you decided to build it in the middle?” Kakashi called out from outside.  
“You’re late!” Sakura and Naruto shouted as they went inside. Sakura had found Naruto attempting to climb to the very top of the house.  
“I was going to ask you but you came late.” Aria yawned as she shouted.  
“But nice place.” Kakashi was suddenly beside Aria.  
“WHEN DID HE?” The other three shouted in surprise.  
“Thanks, want tea?” Aria pulled out a shining kettle and she went to a nearby drawer with wooden cups.  
“HOW DOES SHE KNOW THERE WERE CUPS THERE? DID SHE BUILD IT INTENTIONALLY?” Naruto and Sakura shrieked.  
“She has the entire building’s blueprints and objects memorized.” Sasuke answered, while Aria continued her conversation with Kakashi.  
“That would be great.” Kakashi took a cup of tea and turned away so the students wouldn’t see his unmasked face.  
“Can we start the training already?” Sasuke demanded.  
“Yes, follow me outside.” Kakashi puts down the cup and the four went out.   
Aria laid down on the bed which started moving so she was able to see the view. The bed had roots connected to the house and she had built the house to accommodate to what she wants. So right now, the table also moved to and she’s lying on the bed, eating an apple.  
Kakashi pulled out a timer. “Ok this has been set to noon.” He looked around and found no place that he could put it on. Aria made a motion with her hand, going upwards and a tree stump rose beside Kakashi. Kakashi gave her a thumbs up and she rolled her eyes.  
“Okay kids, you’ve got until noon to take these two bells from me. If you don’t have a bell, you will be tied up to that stump and be forced to watch me eat in front of you.”  
“Ugh…” The three groaned.   
“And if you don’t catch one, you fail this test and will be sent back to the academy. Which means, at least one of you will be sent back.”  
“?!”  
“So come at me with the intent to kill. You can use shurikens, kunais, etc.”  
“What? Then’ you’ll be in danger!” Sakura proclaimed.  
“Yah! You couldn’t even dodge that whiteboard eraser.” Naruto shouted.  
That’s because he didn’t expect such childish acts…Aria thought to herself.  
“Those who talk big are usually the weakest. So ignore Mr. Dead Last.” Kakashi beamed.  
But then again...Kakashi’s pretty childish too. Aria sighed inwardly.  
“Why you!” Naruto immediately pulled out his kunai and was ready to kill him but Kakashi already appeared behind him, pinning his arm back so that he couldn’t move.  
Wow, flashy as usual. Aria noted.  
“Well it seems like you acknowledge to come at me with the intent to kill. Heh, it seems like i’m beginning to like you guys.” A smirk was shown on his face, despite wearing a mask.  
“Ready...Start!”  
Aria sit upright and began writing things down throughout the battle, as requested of Kakashi. She began writing down their advantages and disadvantages, their way of thinking.   
“Naruto, straightforward and earnest. Uses too foolish tactics that won’t deceive anyone. However this can be an advantage for those who over analyze. He creates absurd techniques which may be useful to some people. Rather that relying on basic and common sense ninja skills, he uses his instincts.” Aria noted down.  
“Sakura, cautious and hesitant. She would be the best person if needed for a strategist to provide less risk. However, she is fearing and dreading about the negatives that would happen and therefore, while wavering, the enemy can pick out her weakness or strike.” Aria updated on Sakura’s information. She watched Kakashi disguising himself as Sasuke in an illusion then watching Sakura faint. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. “These kids...are on another level of idiocy.”  
“Sasuke, cautious and always strategizing. Like Sakura he is cautious and alert of dangers. However, he also analyzes and moves positions so the enemy won’t detect him. He’s getting the concept correct but there are errors which would allow the enemy to detect his weaknesses in an instant.” Aria put down her brush and watched him. “For instance, he spends too much time finding a weak spot. The enemy may already notice this and purposely open a weak spot to lure him in.”   
“Aaah…so much training for them!” Aria flopped back. She picked up her scroll and began reviewing some jutsus she still needed to analyze. She took a long time before she heard Kakashi:  
“You’ll get another chance after lunch. However, you are not allowed to give Naruto any considering that he was going to cheat. I will be back soon.” He disappeared from the group.  
“But honestly, you’re just stalking them. Tea?” Aria held up the kettle, not even looking at the figure who appeared at her side.”  
“It’s not stalking...it’s testing. And yes please.” Kakashi gave her a wooden cup.  
“Sure sure.” Aria rolled her eyes and watched the trio glancing around to see if Kakashi’s around. Sasuke and Sakura began secretly feeding Naruto.  
“Well, I’ve got to go.” Kakashi disappeared and appeared in front of the trio who were scared to death.  
“What a waste of tea...At least finish it before leaving…” Aria stood up, picking up her cup of tea. She leaned over the ledge and poured it onto the grass.   
She then went back and packed her stuffs while putting her trash in a separate bag, grabbing her bags.   
She breathed in and ran to the balcony grabbing the ledge and swung herself over the ledge. Aria gracefully landed on the ground, and then dusted herself. She walked up to them, clapping her hands. “Congrats.”   
“Eh?” Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto tilted their heads.  
“Aria...I didn’t tell them they passed yet.” Kakashi sighed in disappointment that Aria ruined his fun.  
“EHHHH?!” The three shouted.  
“Oops, my bad.” Aria shrugged before making signs with her fingers. “Time Jutsu: Reverse!” The wooden house soon disappeared and the patch of where it once was located returned to its’ former appearance.  
“Woahhhhh.” Sakura and Naruto gaped.  
“Sensei...how did we pass?” Sasuke asked.  
“It’s true that shinobis who break the rules are trash. But those who abandon their friends or comrades are worse than trash.” Kakashi smiled.  
“So can we leave now?” Aria stretched.  
“Thanks for ruining my cool speech.” Kakashi sighed. “But, you guys are free to go.”  
Aria yawned and smiled. “I’ll be heading back!” She turned and dashed away as fast as she could, back home. Once she was inside her house, she grabbed a bottle of pills and took one, swallowing it.  
“Damn...I couldn’t believe I left my medicine here.” She coughed. “Well, tomorrow will be interesting.” Aria yawned once more before heading to her bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

"They got Tora?" Aria stood up and stretched. "Finally!"

"Okay team, mission over!" Kakashi also stood up. Team Seven was currently chasing after a brown cat named Tora who ran away.

"Isn't there a more urgent mission?!" Naruto shouted through the headpiece.

"Ow! Shut the hell up, Naruto!" Aria shouted back into the headpiece, blasting everyone's eardrums.

"Why did you shout, Aria?" Sasuke scolded.

"Owwww….my ears!" Sakura complained.

"Everyone please, calm down." Kakashi sighed.

Aria glared at him. "Why Kakashi...are you acting mature?"

"I'm an adult, Aria. Of course I am mature...compared to you brats."

"Yes, yes. Anyhow...let's return Tora before Naruto gets scratched up anymore."

The team agreed and returned the cat back to the owner. The rich lady gushed and swooned, hugging Tora. "Ohhhhhh! My cute Tora! I was so worried!"

"..." Everyone just stared.

"She's the wife of the Land of Fire's feudal Lord, right?" Aria asked Kakashi.

"Yes." Kakashi replied.

"Alright! For team 7's next mission...babysitting the son of the neighbouring town's chief Councilor...digging potatoes-" The Hokage began.

"NO! I WANT TO DO SOMETHING MORE EXCITING!" Naruto interrupted.

Not that I don't understand how he feels. Aria said inside her mind.

Naruto does have a point, thought Sasuke.

Ugh...what a pain, Sakura groaned.

Kakashi just sighed, tired to having to deal with these kids. Well, it wasn't that he didn't expect this to happen.

"You idiot! You're just a rookie! Everyone moves up the ladder by doing simple missions first!" Iruka shouted.

" All we have been doing is blah, blah missions!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi and Aria hits Naruto on the head. "Stop it!"

"Let me explain what 'missions' are. It's requests that are divided into A, B, C, and D ranks...according to the difficulty…"

Aria heard this explanation multiple times when she was younger. But as an organizing researcher and experimenter, grouping was...intriguing to her. So she decided to gather her patience to listen to this lecture. The nostalgia.

"In the village, everyone below me is divided up by ability in the order of Jounin, Chunin, and Genin. We at the highest level distribute the requests as missions to Ninjas who have abilities to complete these tasks. If the mission is successful, the payment comes from the , you guys just became Genin...meaning you are only suited for D ranked missions."

Aria yawned. The lecture was starting to bore her. She checked her watch. Grouping may seem interesting, but as it repeats over and over again as a lecture...it can be tiring. She began listening to Naruto's rant about lunches.

THe Hokage noticed the distraction and demanded for Naruto's attention.

"You always lecture me, Old Man! I'm no longer that little prankster anymore." Naruto huffed before turning his back on the Hokage.

"Shut up!' The Hokage shouted in response.

I'm going to get scolded later...Kakashi and Aria sighed.

The Hokage laughed. The prankster that once had only truly expressed himself through pranks...was now able to express himself openly. "Fine, I guess I'll let you on a Rank C mission. You will be a bodyguard."

"No way! Is it a princess? Feudal lord?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Everyone in the group seemed a little happier and relieved.

"Calm down...I'll introduce you to him now. Please come in." The Hokage called out.

Everyone looked behind. The door slowly creaked open and an old man holding a bottle of sake appeared.

"What? It's just a bunch of squirts!" He snapped.

"Tch….who's he calling a squirt?!" Aria muttered to herself, irritated.

"Especially you...the smallest one with an idiot face. Are you really a Ninja?" The drunk old man snorted.

Aria laughed. Naruto chimed in and asked: "So, who's the smallest one?"

Aria, Sakura, and Sasuke exchanged glances before moving beside him. Sasuke was the tallest, followed Aria and Sakura, and lastly Naruto.

"I'll kill him!" Naruto shouted.

"What good will it do to kill an old man that you're supposed to guard?" Kakashi asked.

"So, introductions?" Aria put her hands on her hips.

"I'm Tazuna, a certain bridge builder. You'll be risking your life to guard me until I reach my land." The old man glared.

"There's a reason we're doing this job. We won't abandon you in the middle of the mission." Aria reassured the old man.

The team nodded and everyone headed to the gates of the Leaf Village. Naruto immediately bounced to life and began looking around with excitement.

"What are you so excited about?" Sakura asked, unimpressed.

"You see, I never left the village! This is the first time and it's so exciting!"

Aria rolled her eyes.

Tazuna voiced his concern. " Are you sure I will be okay in the hands of that squirt?" He pointed at Naruto.

"Don't worry, Aria and I are both Jonin. No need to worry about him...we'll be watching." Kakashi pointed at Aria.

"Hah? A brat that's a Jonin? I'm doubting my safety." Tazuna grumbled.

"Hey geezer, we're doing this job whether you like it or not." Aria snapped.

"Don't talk to your client that way." Tazuna huffed.

"I'm sorry, sir. But my previous missions didn't include body guarding whiny old men. If you want to be safe just shut up." Aria smiled.

"Hahaa...my apologies for her rudeness. She gets a little frustrated when people look down on her just because of her age.

You see, she's a jutsu developer and experimenter. This causes her to know thousands of jutsus...plus, she's an Uchiha." Kakashi explained, before Aria could shred their client in pieces.

"I couldn't care less." Tazuna looked away.

Aria wasn't the only one who seemed pissed. Naruto spun around and began telling off Tazuna about his dreams of becoming Hokage.

"Sasuke...tell me, how did you know Naruto, again?" Aria groaned.

"Don't remind me." Sasuke commented.

"Hokage? The top dog shinobi? You don't look like one!" Tazuna retorted.

"Shut up! I'll work the hardest and make you acknowledge me!"

"I'll never acknowledge you, squirt. Even if you become Hokage."

"Why you!"

"Stop it!" Kakashi held Naruto back. The gang began heading out. Aria stayed in the back while Kakashi stayed in the front. She felt two presences nearby. She licked her finger to determine their positions.

"Two attackers, using water jutsus, most likely from the Water Nation." Aria muttered quietly to herself.

"What are you chanting?" Sasuke asked her.

"Nothing." Aria punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Focus on you mission."

Sakura began questioning Tazuna of his origin and Kakashi elaborated about where in the world there is ninjas. He also began explaining how amazing Kages are...governing the ninjas of their own nation.

"Hey you two!" Kakashi called out."You just doubted Lord Hokage for a moment, didn't you." He directed his question to Naruto and Sakura who shook their heads.

The group began having a pleasant conversation when suddenly chains wrapped around Kakashi and teased him apart.

"Sakura! Guard the client." Aria two invaders avoided Aria and targeted Naruto, who got protected by Sasuke. Sasuke brought the skulls of the attackers and smashed them against each other before leaping over them. He let out a triumph sound. The two attacker immediately separated. That is until Aria stopped them. "Sasuke, stall the second one for my, would you?:

Sasuke nodded and the two Uchiha's acted.

Aria approached the first one. He trusted his claw towards her.

"Amateurs shouldn't play with knives." She grabbed his wrist. She calmly smiled at him before twisting it behind his back in a flash. Aria used her hand to chop a pressure point, causing the opponent to lose conscious.

She then disappeared and reappeared in front of Sasuke, kicking the second invader in the 'part', followed by kneeing him in the stomach and doing a roundhouse kick, sending him flying through eight trees.

"Woah! He didn't die, right?" Kakashi commented, appearing beside her.

"Of course not! That wasn't even power! I even had to spend the effort to hold back." Aria clucked her tongue. She felt blood rising up and quickly grabbed her handkerchief. She coughed and cursed. Her physical strength was eating away at her health.

"K-Kakashi sensei!"Sakura shouted in relief.

"Show-off…" Aria and Sasuke muttered.

"W-what?" Naruto gasped!

"Substitution." Aria replied.

Kakashi apologized to Naruto, for being unable to save him from being hurt while praising the other two. He also praised Aria.

"I see you haven't lost your touch in taijutsu. And good job on protecting the students and improving on holding back. "

"Shut up." Aria clicked her tongue. She glanced at Naruto who was quivering.

"Let me tell you a small prophecy." Aria whispered. "Where failures leads, to either victory or downfall, is the choice of the will."

"What?" Naruto blinked.

Aria smiled before letting Naruto continue about his worries.

Sasuke, who was irritated at Aria for using her prophecy, said.

"You're not hurt, are you...scaredy-cat?" To Naruto. Naruto glared and was going to start a fight before Kakashi called out his name. "There's poison in these guys' claws...open the wound and drain the poisoned blood. Don't move too much."

"That was mean." Aria sighed at Sasuke.

"You were being reckless. Prophecies aren't something you tell someone randomly. I know you're talented and extremely skilled...but don't think that's an excuse to display your unusual abilities to also hear prophecies. You'll be a target for life." Sasuke scolded.

"My uttermost apologies, mother." Aria grumbled.

"Oi!" Sasuke fumed.

"Humph!" Aria looked away and whistled. She saw Tazuna standing awkwardly on the side. A sly smiled spreads on her face.

"Mister Tazuna." Aria walked towards the old man. "You...let my students and subordinate in danger….didn't you?" She growled. Even Tazuna could hear the danger in her voice.

"Tazuna...this is more of a rank B mission...perhaps a rank A mission. Lying to the rank era is a huge taboo." Kakashi said.

"Eh? Then let's head back! And get Naruto treated." Sakura exclaimed.

"No!" Naruto stabbed himself in the wound. The blood immediate splashed out. It was absolutely sickening to Aria...being reminded of what she saw at the Uchiha clan site. Though she didn't personally witness it...it was painful enough. She still couldn't believe a kind person like Itachi would do this.

She looked at Sasuke. But again...it could have been him, since coincidentally...only Sasuke lived.

"Sasuke, you don't realize how much Itachi loves you." She murmured to herself.

Sasuke glanced up the moment Aria returned her attention to the bleeding Naruto. Did she say something, he thought.

"Naruto...it's good opening the wound to leak out the poisoned blood but.." Kakashi bega.

"You'll bleed to death." Aria took out a roll of bandage from her bag. She and Kakashi examined his hand. THe wound already began to close off.

"Hmm…" Aria wrapped the bandage around the bloodied hand. She decided not to tell Naruto that it's already healed...due to the power of the Nine Tailed Fox.

"You'll be fine." Aria reassured Naruto who began panicking the moment she and Kakashi began to theorize about the Nine Tailed Fox healing Naruto.

"Aria." Sasuke called.

"Yes?" She walked over

"You've been acting weird all day. No, since you saw…"

"Have I? I told you Sasuke...I'm just more mature." Aria sighed in a mocking way.

"Really? Then what are these?" Sasuke held a bottle of her medications.

"They're?! Give them back Sasuke." Aria held out a hand with a strained smile.

"Oh?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Then tell me what are they for."

"E-experiments."

"That's not what the label says. Medication 58...stalling damage done to body...wait what?"

"Like I said, experiments! I made with these medications!" Aria snatched her pills back.

"And who are you testing them on?" Sasuke snapped back.

"I…"

"Those were actual, darn medications that you made! Not some tests! What are you hiding?"

"Shhhh….You're too loud." Aria looked back at the other members who returned to their merry selves. "They're for me."

"I knew it! What's going on?"

"I! I...My body and chakra is attacking me...it's own vessel. If I didn't create this medication I would have been a goner a year ago. Too much blood lost, collapse of organs...leaking chakra flows...ninjutsus being reverted and attack the producer...crap like that." Aria muttered, ruffling her hair and shutting her eyes.

"You're...not going to die are you?" Sasuke grabbed her shoulders with a dead serious look.

She opened one eye. "I don't know Sasuke, like the label said...it's only stalling. And I went around researching...I'm the first. My power is rejecting me...it's like God regrets telling me the future and is taking me back before I can continue."

"You won't leave me behind as the only Uchiha, will you? You won't betray me like Itachi!" Sasuke shouted. Everyone looked at them.

"Sasuke stop. I'll die...pretty young too." Aria grinned. "I'll die as a beautiful young woman and not an awful old hag, I'll be so much younger than everyone else in heaven, I get to mess with God…"

"?!"

"So let go of me. You're digging into my shoulders." Aria winced at the pain.

"Oh, sorry."

"..." Aria sighed. Well things just became awkward for her. What should she do now?


	6. Ice Princess Aria

The group proceeded, crossing the river in a small boat and into the forest.   
“What thick mist, I can’t see ahead.” Sakura squinted.  
“Lucky...it’s easier to hide.” Aria closed her umbrella.   
They rowed silently until the man who was rowing the boat spoke up: “We should see the bridge soon. The Wave country is at the base of the bridge.”  
Everyone looked up and began to saw a figure.   
“Wow! It’s huge!” Naruto grinned in excitement.   
“Be quiet! Why do you think we are hiding in the mist?” Their guide hissed at him. “We’ll be in deep trouble if Gatou finds us.”  
Everyone responded with silence and the man spoke up again. “We’re almost there….but let us take the route that has vegetation. It will be harder to be spotted there.”  
Tanaka nodded in thanks and the group proceeded front and there, series of trees and bushes were bunched in the middle. They steered through it gently and quietly and they finally docked. Tanaka and the man bowed in farewell. The group continued the wooden path in silent and Aria reopened her umbrella.  
Sakura noticed this and asked her: “Uhmm...Aria-san? Why do you use an umbrella? The sun isn’t too strong and it’s not raining.”  
“Mmm…” Aria thought for a bit. “Well...it’s a matter of habit I guess...and my doctor says too much sun isn’t good for me. Besides, my umbrella is also a handy weapon and it’s part of my identity.”   
“Doctor? Aria-san...are you ill?” Sakura asked.   
“Call me Aria, and no I’m not.” Aria lied quickly. “I’m just prone to heatstroke and my skin is relatively sensitive.” That part is true though, Aria thought silently. She caught Sasuke’s pointed stare before he turned away.   
Meanwhile, Naruto was trying to act cool as he threw a shuriken all of the sudden. The group just waited for a response until Naruto stood up with a pose. “Heh...Just a rat.”  
“There was nothing there!” Sakura shouted.  
“Stop throwing shurikens around, it’s dangerous!” Kakashi shouted until he saw Aria a little behind the group, staring off the distance. Realizing why, Kakashi saw Naruto throwing another shuriken and Sakura began to lecture him. He ran over and looked down at where Naruto attempted to hit. A snow rabbit was lying there, clearly in shock. Aria walked over to pick up the frightened rabbit and sighed. She locked her handle with her elbow and used her hand to pet the rabbit.   
“Naruto…” Aria gave him the death stare. “Apologize.”  
Naruto shivered in response and hugged the rabbit. “I’m so sorry lil’ one.” Sakura started to yell at Naruto all over as Tanaka and Sasuke just watched. Aria grabbed her handle with both hands and spread her legs apart, bending them.   
“Everyone, be alert.” She said in a low voice, as she tried to find the source of bloodlust. Kakashi, being the closest to the tree, shouted: “Everyone get down!” Kakashi shouted.  
Aria closed her umbrella as she crouched down, avoiding being beheaded by a large sword. A man with his face bandage leapt onto the sword which was lodged into the tree. “You must be sharingan Kakashi. Sorry but that old man is mine.”   
Aria was irritated. The attacker barely glanced at her, meaning that she was underestimated. Very, very underestimated.   
Kakashi took off his head protector to reveal an odd looking red eye: the Sharingan.   
“Surround and protect Tazuna.” Kakashi ordered. Aria positioned herself in front of Tazuna while the others were still shocked.   
“W-what is that eye?” Naruto stuttered.  
“Sharingan. It has the ability to read and defeat all types of Gen, Tai, and Nin-jutsu.” Aria answered.  
“But that’s not the only ability it has..” Sasuke added.  
“Haha...that’s right brats...what’s even scarier is that it can copy the opponent's moves once they seem them. I kept a handbook that included all information on you, Kakashi...and this is what it said: ‘The man who copied over 1000 Jutsu...Copy Ninja Kakashi.’” The bandaged man chuckled.  
Sasuke stared at Kakashi, unsure of what to make of his eye. The bandaged man stood up properly.  
“Let’s end the talking. I have to kill that old man. But Kakashi...it seems I have to beat you first-” He was cut off as Aria leapt up from the ground and tried to hit him with her umbrella. Her earring sparkled a warm green glow as it slipped out from behind her hair. The man escaped but not without a scratch on his cheek. He made a sign and began to chant a technique.   
He seemed to be more aware of Aria as her physique seemed familiar. Aria rested her umbrella on her shoulder.   
“He’s gone!” The group shouted after he finished chanting.  
“He’ll come after me first and then most likely, Aria. Momochi Zabuza...he was known as an expert in silent killing. You don’t even notice until you’re already dead. It’s not like I can perfect the sharingan. You guys be careful.”   
Aria looked around on the branch she was on, noticing the mist was getting thicker. She stepped behind the group so she and Kakashi could enclose the group.   
Sasuke and the others were quivering but Kakashi comforted them. “Don’t worry, I don’t let my comrades die.”  
“We’ll see about that.” Zabuza’s voice echoed. He suddenly appeared in front of Kakashi and disappeared, knocking of Kakashi’s guard.  
“Hehehe foolish.” Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and the version that Aria pointed at turned into water. She backed away, knowing if she threatened the criminal, Kakashi would be in danger. Kakashi and Zabuza began battling it out. That is, until Zabuza imprisoned him.   
The bandaged man turned his attention towards Aria who was tugging on her necklace with her left hand, and her right hand holding out her umbrella.  
“Ah...I know who you are...Ice Princess Aria.” Zabuza tilted his head back in a mocking gesture. “A child prodigy who always carries an umbrella, has an emerald green piercing only on her left ear, the Uchiha emblem necklace...and midnight hair in a braid. Known to invent and research multiple jutsus with the level of a Jounin. It’s not suitable for a child to wear a face of an adult that has killed many people.”   
Aria spat in front of the man before grinning in a dreadful way. “It’s not suitable for an undignified mutt to look down on me.”  
“You’re next, brat.” Zabuza grinned, with bloodlust. He took out his large sword and swung it a little. “I assume that we’ll be using weapons to fight too, though I don’t think your umbrella would do much.”  
Aria lowered her arm and was in a natural stance, with no signs of defence nor offence. She made no movement and Zabuza attacked first. He swung his large sword at her waist but unfortunately for him, she could jump pretty high and landed on his sword. She brought down her umbrella at a fast speed to crush him but he pulled away and ducked.  
The two began to ran in parallel, sizing each other up before they both planted their feet and began to make signs. Zabuza expected the girl to use her sharingan and copy his jutsus but Aria did different signals instead.   
“Water Technique: Roaring Dragon.” A large water dragon appeared from behind him, formed by the dew on the grass.  
“Ice technique: Winter’s breath.” Aria made signs with both of her hands, forming an arc with her index and middle fingers. She inhaled then exhaled, the entire area freezing until she needed to inhale again for oxygen. Luckily for her, her breath lasted long enough to freeze the dragon.  
“Wha-” Zabuza looked and his ice sculpture dragon. He looked back and saw Aria right above him as she tried to smash him again. He stepped back but Aria immediately kicked her leg, knocking him off his feet.  
The larger man got back onto his feet and attempted to kick the girl’s face. Aria blocked her face from getting damaged, and used her arm to block. She was pushed back and left a trail on the ground, but it wasn’t enough for her to lose any balance.  
“A-amazing.” Sakura stared at Aria. “She’s our age but...she’s on par with that man.”  
“Keh...Sasuke, we can’t let Kakashi Sensei and Aria-san do all the work. I have a plan.” Naruto clenched his fist.  
Sasuke peeled his eyes off the battle and nodded, looking at Naruto.  
Meanwhile, Aria was slightly peeved. Though the mist is saving her skin from the sun’s harsh rays, Aria has seven more minutes before it’s time for her medications. And among all of the things that could be her pet peeves, organization is her priority and being strayed away from her schedule was something that made her slightly grouchier than usual.  
She threw her umbrella at Zabuza, and made signs again, consecutively: “Ice Jutsu: Snow tiger! Ice Jutsu: 9 slices.” Immediately a snow tiger appeared as it lunged itself at Zabuza. This stalled some time for Aria to locate her water sources while Zabuza was fending of the ice tiger. The ice tiger disappeared as Aria began to run toward the bandaged man. With no time to attack, Zabuza could only be on defense as Aria swiped her hand up from the ground, creating blades of ice that target Zabuza. She did this, using both her legs and hands to create the blades for a consecutive number of nine times.   
As skilled as he was, Zabuza couldn’t escape completely uninjured, as he received several wounds from her attack.  
“Aria switch!” Sasuke and Naruto shouted. A little surprised by the proposition, Aria stopped her movements and leapt back.   
“Confirmed.”   
Sasuke and Naruto began to charge forward until Sasuke pulled out a shuriken: “Evil Wind Shuriken, Shadow Windmill.”  
He threw it at Zabuza’s real body but Zabuza caught it. However, another appeared, hiding from the shadow of the shuriken. Zabuza jumped and smirked but his triumph wasn’t long-lasting as the shuriken transformed into Naruto and he broke Kakashi's water prison.


End file.
